And So, What Happens Now?
by KILLFIRE
Summary: Post Season Three. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of One Tree Hill. It all belongs to the CW Network.

"Save them, save them. Hard to breathe…" is what Nathan Scott thought about all while he was trying to save his Uncle Cooper and his mistress, Rachel. Nathan quickly grabbed their arms, and pulled them up to the top of the water. On the road, was still Haley James-Scott, crying and wailing for help.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Haley cried.

Nathan was still breathing extremely heavily at this point. However, no sign of consciousness from Coop or Rachel.

"Haaaales," he seemed to cough out.

"Nathan! Thank god you are still here!"

"Yeah. At least I am. I think we need to get these two to a hospital."

"Okay. Come on, Nate. I think I'll drive."

He then quickly jumped up into the car and they speedily drove off, leaving Coop's car in the water.

"So how are they, doctor?" the couple said at the same time.

"They are now on the breathing support, and now we are just running some tests."

"So they are fine now?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Yes. Fine at the time being, but I don't know about the future. They have much water in their lungs. It will take a long time to get it out of them."

"Okay, thank you doctor." Haley sadly said.

"I really hope they're okay," Haley solemnly said to Nathan.

"Yeah. Me too. I think I should get some rest. Let's go home, Hales."

"No, you go home. Take the car. I think I'm just going to call Peyton or Brooke or something."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay. Bye," Haley said, giving a quick kiss to Nathan.

"Hello?" someone on the other end of the phone shouted.

"Hey Brooke, it's me, Haley."

"Oh hey Tutrogirl. What's up?"

"Well, first off, I'm at the hospital. Second, it's because of Coop and Rachel."

"What the heck did Rachel and Coop do to you? I swear I'm gonna…"

"Nothing, nothing. Calm down. Rachel and Coop's car went off in the lake and then Nate went in the lake to try to save them. I'm just making sure they're okay."

"Oh..okay. What do you need then?"

"Can you come to the hospital? I really need someone to talk to."

"Ummm….sure. I'll be over. Do you want Lucas to come?"

"Yeah, sure. The more the merrier."

**AN:** Well, this is my first OTH fanfic. I hope everyone likes it. (: I know it's quite short. Anyways, reviews would be nice, good and bad ones welcome. Oh! And if you would like to check out my Gilmore Girls fanfiction, please do. D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of One Tree Hill. That all belongs to the CW Network.

"_Hello?" someone on the other end of the phone shouted._

"_Hey Brooke, it's me, Haley."_

"_Oh hey Tutrogirl. What's up?"_

"_Well, first off, I'm at the hospital. Second, it's because of Coop and Rachel."_

"_What the heck did Rachel and Coop do to you? I swear I'm gonna…"_

"_Nothing, nothing. Calm down. Rachel and Coop's car went off in the lake and then Nate went in the lake to try to save them. I'm just making sure they're okay."_

"_Oh..okay. What do you need then?"_

"_Can you come to the hospital? I really need someone to talk to."_

"_Ummm….sure. I'll be over. Do you want Lucas to come?"_

"_Yeah, sure. The more the merrier."_

The duo came to the hospital in a flash. Haley, glad to see them, gave them a warm hug.

"Hey Hales. I'm sorry to hear that Coop and Rachel are in the hospital now, especially since it was after Nathan and your ceremony. Poor Nate." Lucas said with sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah, especially since it was after your guys' ceremony. Anyways, why isn't Nathan here? After all, isn't he Coop's nephew?" Brooke asked.

"He went to go home. He needed to rest, since he tried to save them, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Brooke said.

The phone then began to ring. Eager to answer it, Brooke turned it off. She thought that it was nice if she stayed with her friend and comfort her.

"I wonder why Rachel and Coop hooked up. They don't seem right for each other. I would never expect that Coop would go for a girl like that freak, Rachel."

"I think it was lust. No love, just lust," Lucas finally chimed in.

"Yeah, that seems right," Haley said.

Then, out of the corner of Haley's eye, she saw Dan Scott running into the hospital.

"What is Dan doing here?" Haley whispered to Brooke and Lucas.

" I don't know…" Brooke and Lucas said in unison, both wanting to find out.

"DAN! What are you doing here?" Lucas shouted.

"Oh, I'm trying to find Deb. Someone called me and said she somehow got here." Dan said, running out of breath.

"Deb? What happened to Deb?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I want to find out though."

**AN: **Hello again. (: Just a note, all my chapters are going to be short. I've never been one to write long chapters. It _will _get more interesting, I promise. Remember, R & R. ;) Have a great day.

**Review Replies**

_good start!_

_-Dramagrl_

Thanks!

_I like where you're going so far. I hope you update soon so I can see where you're gonna take this!_

Tiffany

_-Naleylvr23_

Thanks, Tiffany. I'm glad you like it, since this is my first OTH fan fiction. (:

_UD soon, I'm interested!_

_-__OTH.daddy'sgurl.06_

I'll update as much as possible!

_bravo bravo, an wonderful chapitre un. please do continue ;D_

_-TinkTodo_

Thanks, Tams. (: Although, you don't get it. xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of One Tree Hill.

"Anyways, why are you even here, Lucas?" Dan said.

"Oh, well, Coop and Rachel here," Lucas said.

"Oh well. We all have accidents right?"

"Yeah. Sure. Go find Deb."

Lucas then saw Dan run down the halls, asking for Deborah Scott, also saying that he was the mayor and that he could fire every last one of them if he couldn't find her.

"Is Dan alright? He doesn't seem like his angry self. He after all, does know that Deb tried to kill him." Haley said, creeping up to Lucas.

"Yeah…I don't know if he's alright. I'll just leave him alone for a while," Lucas said.

"So, what are you two talking about over here? I want to join in the fun too," Brooke said cheerily.

"Oh, no, nothing. Just talking about Dan," Lucas said, kissing Brooke lightly.

"Why are you talking about Dan? He's just…ick. Don't really know how to explain it. Want to go to the cafeteria with me, Luc? I'm getting a bit hungry. We'll be right back, Haley." Brooke said, kind of in a whining tone.

"Sure, hun. We'll be right back, Hales," Lucas said.

"Sure, I'll just wait here," Haley said.

Haley saw Lucas and Brooke going towards the elevator, holding hands and doing normal couple things. She then wished that Nathan was right there beside her, waiting for all of the test results. Nathan was always the one to make her safe and warm inside. He was also her first love, and she knew it was hard to be apart from him, but she also knew that she had to stay strong in times of insecurity. Haley then went into a small daydream.

"Haley, Haley? We're back. I never knew hospital muffins could be so good," Brooke said, again cheery.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I was just daydreaming. I didn't find out anything from the doctor. He didn't come out yet with the results to the test." Haley said, seeming to wake up from deep sleep.

Soon after the short conversation, the doctor came out from the room.

"So doctor, how are they? Are they going to live?" The trio said in unison.

"Well, there are some pieces of good news, and some pieces of bad news…" the doctor began.

**AN: **Hope you all like this chapter. Have a nice day everyone! Remember to read and review. (:

**Review Replies**

_another great chapter keep it up!_

Thanks!

_Great so for  
update soon_

I'll try to update as often as possible. (:

_Great job, I'm really interested to see where this goes, update soon:)_

Haha. I'm not even really sure where this is going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of One Tree Hill.

"What is it doctor? Please," Haley pleaded.

"Well...we ran the tests..." the doctor began.

"And?" Lucas said, worrying for his uncle.

"Umm...I don't know how to break it to you, but," the doctor gave a long pause," both of them did not survive. Rachel sadly passed away today."

They all began to break down. Although Rachel wasn't the best of friends with either Brooke, Lucas, or Haley, they knew they would miss her. They began to wonder what life would be like with her gone, no chaos or many wild nights partying. When they began to calm down, Lucas asked the doctor about the condition of his uncle.

"Is he doing alrighty doctor?" Lucas asked, still a bit teary-eyed.

"There's still some water in his lungs, but he'll be just fine. Oh, one more piece of information, Rachel was pregnant," the doctor said.

"Pr...pre...pregnant? exclaimed Lucas, shocked as to what he just heard.

Brooke and Haley just stood there, letting the information sink into their heads as they blankly stared at the doctor.

"But, you don't need to fret. The egg is safe. Before she went into her endless slumber, we saved the egg. We don't know what we will do about it, but it is safe and it is in fair condition," replied the doctor, hoping the news would bring up the moods of the three teenagers.

"Well, that's good, I guess, but does my uncle know?" questioned Lucas.

"From what I have hard, no, when Rachel found out that she was pregnant, she wasn't able to tell him, because the day she found out, she got into the accident," said the doctor sadly pitying Lucas' unle and his mistress.

"So, she found out today?"

**AN:** Yet another chapter. Tammy also helped write this one. Have a gerat day. :

**Review Replies**

_you uploaded!  
i love it keep it up!_

Yeah, I had a little bit of a problem uploading it, but managed to do so. D

_ahh you left us hanging. Keep it up, so far so good!_

Cliffhangers are great. ;)

_Great job, omg I want to know what happens next, please dont leave me wondering like that! haha please update soon!_

Leaving you wondering is one of my specialties. D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of One Tree Hill.

_"So, she found out today?"_

"I am assuming so," said the doctor, monotonically. The doctor then left to see his other patients.

"I wonder if the baby will be safe. Gosh, really. Why did this have to be such a horrible day? First, the wedding was great, Hales, but then why did this happen?" Lucas cried.

"Errr…thanks," Haley mumbled.

Moments later, Lucas and Brooke had gone to the cafeteria, and once again, Haley was left alone. She wondered why _she_ was alone; after all, this was her wedding day. Isn't this day meant for joy and celebration? Instead, the rest of her day was filled with loneliness and misery. She wanted so badly for this not to happen. Haley wanted her special day to be hers, all hers. Lucas and Brooke then came back, hand in hand. The rest of the day was uneventful, so the trio decided to come back the next morning to check up on Cooper's condition.

The next morning they returned together, along with Nathan, to hear about the condition of "Uncle Cooper."

"How is he, doc?" Nathan asked, as the group approached the doctor.

"He is doing wonderfully. He is off of the breathing support, and I think he will be ready to leave soon. Right now, you can all see him," the doctor said, smiling.

"Thank you doctor," Nathan said with joy. Just as the group heard the news, they rushed towards the room.

As the group entered the room, they saw Cooper looking just like he had been at the wedding, only a day ago.

"Hey Nate…and company," Cooper said with a smile across his face.

"Hey," the group said in unison.

"How are you doing? Feeling better?" Lucas said.

"I'm feeling much better. How is Rachel? I hope she's okay," Cooper said.

There was then an uncomfortably long silence.

"I don't know how to break it to you, but she didn't make it out of the accident alive," Brooke mumbled.

"Yeah, I tried to save both of you, but I guess nothing could be done," Nathan said, looking to the floor.

"So, are you guys saying that she is…dead?" Cooper said with a crack in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry," Haley said.

"Guys, I need some time to be alone. Can you guys get out for a while?" Cooper said, not making eye contact.

"Sure, whenever you want us to come back, just send someone," Lucas said.

**AN: **Sorry for the no update. I was just busy with other stuff. I had nothing to do, since I can't watch the VMA's, so I just decided to write this. ) Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
